


Госпожа

by Gevion



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Celtic Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Night Stands, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: «Я ищу своего героя, — сказала она, стягивая мокрые джинсы вместе с бельем. — Не обижайся, милый, это не ты, но сегодня я хочу именно тебя».





	Госпожа

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom Force and Strength 2018.

— Воняешь рыбой и мокрой псиной, — недовольно бормочет, скривив красивый рот, сонная девчонка и отворачивается, подтягивая колени к груди. Бретельки ползут вниз по плечам, шерстяное одеяло сбилось к ногам, зеленый подол с кружевной лентой по кромке задрался, оголив бедро, — милая, каким южным ветром тебя сюда занесло?

Вчера она не была пьяна, но возбужденно тараторила, будто пьяная, забавно картавя, проглатывая звуки, перевирая слова. Студентка по обмену или туристка, путешествующая дикарем, а может, вчерашняя невеста, которая поссорилась с женихом накануне свадьбы и решила в одиночестве провести медовый месяц в Норвегии всем назло.

Вчера ей было то страшно, то весело, и все казалось игрой: утренний ливень отрезал рыбацкую деревушку от большой земли, приключение затянулось. Оставалось только вернуться в тесную гостиницу, где едва ловила сотовая связь и раз в полчаса мигал свет. Вместо этого она спустилась по мостику к обманчиво тихой, подернувшейся ряской тумана ледяной воде — едва умея плавать, в промокающей обуви на скользкой подошве, с рюкзаком на плечах. Не то дурочка, не то счастливица. Не будь в ней столько жадной любви к жизни, Ньерд подумал бы, что она и впрямь пыталась покончить с собой.

Тяжелые пряди ее волос были краснее и ярче золота — под водой они отблескивали, как расплавленная бронза. Скрывали ее лицо.

Откашлявшись, она поднялась с колен, вытирая соленую воду с подбородка, просипела: «Спасибо». Он объяснил, как нашел ее:

— Под водой у твоих кос такой цвет, что заметишь издалека.

Она рассмеялась, натягивая его свитер с распустившимися кое-где петлями. Всю дорогу до паба за его локоть цеплялась ее ледяная рука. Промокшая насквозь обувь чавкала при каждом шаге. Забытый рюкзак давно опустился на дно.

Ингвар добродушно хмыкнул, без стеснения рассматривая их, плеснул ей водки и пробормотал по-английски: «Еще одна утопленница». Они расхохотались хором — рыжая девчонка и длинноволосый бармен. Ньерд лишь мотнул головой. Иногда он не понимал, как должен поступить: бросить рыбу в сети голодного рыбака или рыбака — на дно к голодным рыбам?

У девчонки были холодные губы, но они потеплели, стоило лишь раз поцеловать. «Я ищу своего героя, — сказала она, стягивая мокрые джинсы вместе с бельем. — Не обижайся, милый, это не ты, но сегодня я хочу именно тебя».

— Ньерд, — бормочет она сейчас, медленно просыпаясь.

«Ньерд», — с небольшой запинкой, не сразу вспомнив имя. Он не в обиде, даже если вчера она, закрыв глаза и хватая воздух красными губами, звала не его.

— Здесь всегда такая хмарь?

— Всегда, — усмехается он, часто моргая.

Несколько часов на суше, и в глотке и под веками быстро пересыхает. Чем дальше, тем страннее становится его взгляд: сужаются зрачки, мутнеет радужка. Он трет глаза, но девчонка ничего не замечает. Она родилась не здесь. Никто не рассказывал ей в детстве сказки про человека, который ступает на гальку с ночным приливом. Такие, как она, порой принимают его за слепца.

— Чем займешься?

— Провожу тебя до ближайшей автостанции. Тебя наверняка где-то ждут.

Секундная заминка, потом улыбка:

— Хорошо, мой герой. Предыдущий отказался даже от одной ночи, и я его за это прокляла. А ты хоть и груб, но справедлив.

Она встает, чтобы одеться. Руки привычно, на ощупь стягивают волосы — в толстый пучок ржаво-медных нитей. Теперь она в его черной футболке и серой парке. Чужая одежда — будто не подогнанная по размеру броня. Нагота шла ей гораздо больше.

— Ну так что?

Голос глубокий, грудной. Ни следа скребущей хрипоты. Она выглядит взрослее, чем вчера, одних с ним лет, а может, даже старше. Долгий сон не до конца стер усталость. Ей бы на теплое море, под пальмы. Соленый ветер точит скалы, он в два счета состарит хоть чье лицо.

Ньерд забрасывает на плечо сумку с водой и едой:

— Идем.

Перед автобусом она напоследок тянет его к себе за прядь тусклых волос, целует почему-то в лоб — влажными, мягкими, пахнущими вишневым бальзамом губами:

— Прощай, незнакомец. Будь я суевернее, решила бы, что меня спас сам бог морей, — и, уже отстранившись, добавляет: — Мы не виделись прежде, но я тебе рада. Прощай, Ньерд. Прощай, кузен. В грядущей битве мы будем на одной стороне.

Она говорит негромко, но Ньерд слышит вместо женского голоса боевой клич тысяч воинов в яркой броне. Он так и не спросил ее имя, но это уже ни к чему.

В следующий раз Ньерд видит ее стоящей бок о бок с Одином. Черный ворон, опустившийся ему на плечо, передает весть: «Великая Госпожа рада тебе, Ньерд».


End file.
